


Felix

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Community: HPFT, Drabble, Felix Felicis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Draco wants that bottle of Felix Felicis more than anything.





	Felix

Liquid luck.

The little bottle tormented him. If he was ever going to complete the Dark Lord’s task, he would need all that and then some.

Slughorn, oblivious to his dilemma, said the potion was a prize for brewing the best Draught of the Living Death. Draco sniggered at the irony. Should he fail at his task, living death would be preferable to his fate.

Liquid luck. It sounded too good to be true. And so it was; Potter won it. Potter, who’d been rubbish at Potions all through their schooling till now. Potter, who got everything.

Draco was so frustrated he almost cried. Why was everything going wrong? Why did Potter get all the luck? He didn’t need Felix Felicis. Draco did.

He went back to the dorm, seething. Crabbe and Goyle knew better than attempt conversation when he was like this. How could he get that bottle?

“Can we break in to Gryffindor Tower?” he wondered.

“How?” Goyle asked. “We don’t even know where it is, let alone the password.”

Crabbe sniggered. “You know what we’d need? That liquid luck you said about.”

Draco almost laughed. Oh, the irony.


End file.
